Golden Valentine
by Ryouki Uchimaki
Summary: . 'Valentine tahun ini, semoga menjadi Valentine yang tidak terlupakan,' #SasuNaruFanfiction #ValentineDay #FluffySNGarden


Golden Valentine

Chara milik MK.  
Pair: Sasunaru.  
Genre: Yaoi, Romantis, Fluffy,  
Warning: bahasa berantakan, typo bertebaran dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

Cerita dadakan dibuat untuk memeriahkan hari Valentine ^^

#SasuNaruFanfiction #ValentineDay #FluffySNGarden

Selamat membaca ~~

Hari valentine adalah hari yang identik dengan kasih sayang. Hari dimana para pasangan memberikan orang yang disayang, sebuah cokelat. Hari yang sangat ditunggu untuk melakukan momen romantis dengan sang kekasih.

Begitu pula dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto, anak bungsu dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Pemuda blonde ini, sibuk dengan bahan-bahan kue. Ia berencana membuat cokelat spesial untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Dengan semangat Naruto mengambil ponselnya, ia berencana untuk menelpon kekasih ravennya. Untuk membuat janji ditanggal 14 Februari besok. ' _Valentine tahun ini, semoga menjadi Valentine yang tidak terlupakan,'_ batin si blonde manis ini.

Sambil menunggu teleponnya tersambung, pemuda manis ini melihat bahan-bahan yang sekiranya sudah pas untuk membuat cokelat spesial. Tidak terlalu manis! Takut Sasuke terkena diabetes nantinya, karena apa? Ukenya ini, sudah over manis.

#Tut Tut Tut

 **"Moshi moshi."**

 **"Temee!"**

 **"Hn, dobe."**

 **"Lagi apa Suke?"**

 **"Kerja Naru,"**

 **"Besok tanggal 14, aku mau main ke apar-"**

 **"Gomen ne Naru, aku ada urusan di luar kota beberapa hari ini. Mungkin tanggal 16 baru bisa pulang. Sangat sibuk di sini, sayang."**

 **#** Deg

Detak jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat. Entah mengapa ada rasa sesak di dada. Tanggal 16 katanya? Yang benar saja! Hari valentane kan cuma tanggal 14. Baiklah, hari kasih sayang tidak cuma tanggal itu. Akan tetapi, rasanya ada yang kurang kalau tidak merayakan hari tersebut.

" **Dobe... Naru... Sayang..."**

 **"Tanggal 14 saja teme, pulangnya. Aku kangenn ~~"**

 **"Tidak bisa, Naru. Besok tanggal 15, ada rapat di sini. Aku menggantikan Tou-chan, sayang. Go-"**

 **"Terserah! Teme jelek! Sekalian saja tidak pulang! Naru... Hiks!"**

#Tut Tut Tut

Naruto langsung menutup teleponnya sepihak, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Ia harus bagaimana? Ia ingin merayakan hari valentine dengan sang kekasih. Seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi apa daya, kekasih tercinta sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ok lah, kalau di dalam kota! Tapi ini luar kota!

Sedangkan seseorang yang di seberang telepon sana, cuma menyeringai dengan respon si blonde. Ia harus menyiapkan sesuatu, sebelum sang uke pergi ke apartemennya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa yakin, kalau Naruto akan pergi ke apartemennya? Feeling! Jangan meragukan feeling seorang Uchiha!

Dimana harapan untuk merayakan valentine terbaik tahun ini? Semua gagal total! Ia harus bagaimana? Sang kekasih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Naruto dengan perlahan jatuh duduk, ia memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela lutut.

"Hiks! Teme jenyek! Hiks! Jahat! Tidak tau apa besok hari valentine, hiks! Teme no baka! Hiks! Hiks! Hiks! Tidak peka sama sekali! Huweeee!"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar karena menangis sejadinya seperti ini. Kenapa kekasihnya lebih mementingkan dokumen-dokumen itu daripada dirinya? Naruto tidak habis pikir!

~~ Naruto pov ~~

 _Hiks! Hiks! Semua rencanaku sia-sia, hiks! Baka teme! Hiks! Lebih mementingkan dokumen daripada aku, hiks! Kenapa sakit banget ya? Hiks! Sesak rasanya!_

 _Ku remas dadaku, untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di sana. Tapi apa? Tidak kunjung hilang! Hiks! Sakit, hiks! Teme! Hiks!_

 _Aku merasakan ponselnya bergetar, mungkin dari Sasuke. Benar, kan! Hiks! Dia bilang gomen Naru, aku mencintaimu. Apaan? Kalau mencintaiku ke sini, temeeee! Jangan rapat mulu! Hiks! Apa aku egois? Hiks!_

 _~~ Author pov ~~_

( Sementara itu, di sudut ruangan. Author yang keren ini sibuk menahan Hikaru, si raven mini ini ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Sasuke. Karena apa? Beraninya Touchan membuat Kaa-channya menangis! Siapa yang punya tomat? Hikaru butuh sesaji nih! Author perusak suasana! Lanjut ke cerita ^^)

Naruto masih sesedukan di dapur, ia meratapi nasibnya yang tidak merayakan Valentine tahun ini. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan bahan-bahan ini? Dibuang kah? Atau dikasih kepada Kyuu-nii yang juga berencana membuat cokelat untuk sang kekasih? Lanjut membuat cokelat saja! Untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak masalah, kan!

Naruto mulai berdiri, ia berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya. Tidak keren, dong! Membuat cokelat dengan wajah habis menangis. Si blonde manis ini, mulai bergulat dengan bahan-bahan tadi. Membuat coklat spesial untuk hari valentine.

Selang beberapa jam, kue cokelatnya selesai di oven. Sekarang tinggal tahap terakhir. Naruto tersenyum manis melihat hasil karyanya. Kue cokelat yang berbentuk love dan tidak terlalu manis, siapa tahu semenya akan pulang. "Tidak buruk juga," gumam si blonde.

"Yoshhh! Sekarang tinggal menghias!" ucap si blonde seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Ia senang, akhirnya kue cokelatnya sudah jadi. Walaupun alat-alat masak bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Mau dihias seperti apa, ya?" gumam Naruto seraya mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Ia berpikir yang sekiranya menarik untuk hiasan kuenya. Yang sederhana saja, Sasuke suka itu. Setidaknya tulisan dan juga hiasan di pinggir, pikir si blonde.  
Naruto mulai serius menghias kue cokelatnya. Dimulai dengan tulisan dan hiasan di pinggir. Naruto menutup sebelah matanya supaya lebih jelas hiasan garis tepi tersebut. Supaya lebih jelas ekspresi Naruto, lihat pict dibawah ini!

Naruto mengelap keringat dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum manis seraya melihat hasil karya yang sudah selesai. Kue cokelat spesial hari valentine. "Coba saja ada Suke, cokelat ini untuknya. Tidak! Tidak! Hilanglah pemikiran itu, Naruto!" gumam Namikaze bungsu seraya menggelengkan kepala blondenya.

Naruto melepas celemek yang sudah tidak berbentuk tersebut, warna cokelat mendominan di sana. Ia harus membereskan kekacauan ini, sebelum mendapat amukan dari Kaachannya. Si blonde berencana akan pergi ke apartemen sang kekasih. Ada atau tidak ada Sasuke, Ia akan pergi ke sana!

Sementara itu di tempat lain, pemuda raven sibuk menyelusuri toko #sensor. Ia berencana membuat kejutan untuk sang kekasih. Biarlah Naruto sekarang marah-marah, tetapi besok tanggal 14 akan bersemu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat benda yang menarik. Hiasannya bagus, berwarna biru seperti mata Naruto, ia menyukainya. Semoga sang kekasih juga suka.

"Bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Hn, aku mau lihat yang ini," ucap Sasuke seraya menujuk ke arah benda yang dimaksud. Coba tebak, benda apakah itu?

"Yang ini?"

"Hn."

Daripada dibuat pusing dengan jawaban sang pelanggan, akhirnya pegawai itu mengambil benda yang dimaksud. Ia menyerahkan ke Sasuke.

"Warnanya bagus, tuan. Biru samudra, begitu menenangkan setiap orang yang melihatnya. Cocok untuk kekasih anda yang kalem."

~~ Sasuke pov ~~

 _Apa katanya tadi? Kalem? Yang benar saja! Si dobe itu berisik, cerewet, dan suka mengeluh. Tetapi apapun keadaannya, aku tetap mencintai dobeku itu._

 _Cincin ini, warnanya bagus dan juga ukuran pas di jari manis Naru. Akan makin cantik kalau dipakai di jari dobeku. Aku tidak sabar untuk kejutan besok. (uppss keceplosan!)_

 _"_ Kami bisa ukir nama anda dan juga pasangan anda, tuan."

 _Ku menoleh ke arah pegawai itu. Diukir nama? Bolehlah! Malah kedengarannya itu bagus. Naru memakai cincin ini dengan nama kita, sehingga ia akan selalu ingat denganku dan juga hubungan kita. Sempurna!_

Author Pov ~~

"Hn, SasuNaru."

"Apa tuan?"

"Itu gabungan namaku dan juga kekasihku," ucap si raven geram, ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa pegawainya ini sama dobenya dengan sang kekasih? Apa dobe bisa menular?

"Baik, tuan. Kami akan ukiran nama itu di kedua cincin anda," ucap sang pegawai yang tau apa maksud pelanggannya. Sasuke menyerahkan kembali cincin tersebut, pegawai itu menerimanya dan masuk ke dalam untuk mengukir nama di cincin tersebut.

Sasuke membuka ponselnya, halaman pertama yang ia lihat adalah foto dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Foto diambil saat mereka masih kuliah dulu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kecil, lho! Sehingga orang yang melihatnya tidak sadar kalau si raven tersenyum.

 _'Biarlah pasangan lain memberikan cokelat atau bunga. Tetapi aku akan memberikanmu yang berbeda, Naru. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan_. _Semoga_ _kau suka dengan cincinnya, dobe!'_ batin Sasuke seraya memandangi foto yang ponselnya.

Selang beberapa menit, pegawai itu kembali dengan cincin yang sudah diukir. Ia menyerahkan ke arah pelanggannya. Tentu saja, segera diterima Sasuke. Si raven melihat cincinnya, ia puas dengan hasil karya toko tersebut.  
"Hn, ini uangnya dan kembaliannya buatmu," ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, tentu saja kembaliannya banyak.

Pegawai itu terkejut, mau mengembalikan. Tetapi takut dikira menolak rejeki. Diterima saja lah, lumayan untuk membeli coklat buat kekasih di rumah.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Terima kasih, datang lagi ke toko kami," ucap pegawai itu ramah.

"Hn," Sasuke memasukkan kotak cincin di sakunya. Si raven segera keluar dari toko tersebut. Ia tidak sabar nunggu tanggal 14, ingin melihat wajah terkejut Naruto saat tahu cincin ini.

=== Tanggal 14 Februari ===

Naruto bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke apartemen kekasih ravennya. Ia sudah membungkus kue coklat spesial. Si blonde berharap ada Sasuke di apartemennya. Sehingga dia tidak ngenes makan cokelat seorang diri.

"Makan coklat seorang diri. Biarkan lah! Dasar teme jenyek yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya! Kekasihmu aku atau kertas, teme!" Naruto melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin. "Ya ampun, Naruto. Kau sungguh kerenn!" ucap narsis si blonde seraya bergaya di depan cermin.

Setelah selesai persiapannya, si blonde akan berangkat ke apartemen Sasuke. Tak lupa ia membawa bungkusan cokelat tersebut. Ia melihat Kaachannya yang lagi memasak di dapur.

"Kaachan, Naru mau pergi ke apartemen Sasuke!"

"Tidak makan dulu, Naru?"

"Tidak usah, Kaachan. Naru masih kenyang. Naru pergi dulu Kaachan! Jaa," ucap Naruto seraya mencium singkat pipi Kushina.

"Iya, hati-hati!"

"Iya Kaachan."

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya, ia berjalan ke apartemen si raven. Kenapa cuma berjalan? Karena jaraknya dekat. Si blonde berjalan riang seraya menggenggam erat bingkisan kue tersebut. Ia tidak sabar memakannya, walaupun tidak ada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke juga siap-siap memberi kejutan untuk kekasih blondenya. Daritadi ia melihat hp, mencari tahu dimana Naruto berada. Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Si raven melihat di GPS ukenya, ia sudah mengaktifkan GPS Naruto sudah lama. Tapi ya taulah, si blonde tidak mengetahuinya. Yang ia tau, semenya pintar menebak posisinya sekarang.

Setelah Naruto sampai ke apartemen Sasuke. Si raven mematikan semua lampu, seolah pemiliknya sedang pergi. Ia berlutut di dekat sakelar lampu, dan tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan cincin biru yang ia beli kemarin.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemen kekasih ravennya. Ia sudah tau kode pintu, karena dikasih tahu sang kekasih. Pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat, gelap. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit, berarti Sasuke tidak ada di apartemennya. "Baka Teme," gumam Naruto yang dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.  
Naruto berjalan ke arah sakelar lampu, walaupun ruangan gelap ia ingat letaknya. Si blonde pun menghidupkan lampu sehingga ruangan menjadi terang. Dan

#Jeng-jeng

"Menikahlah denganku, Namikaze Naruto," ucap Sasuke seraya menyodorkan cincin ke arah sang kekasih.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke di dalam apartemennya. Apalagi dengan cincin di tangannya. Mendapatkan perlakuan sesuatu yang romantis, mimpi apa ia semalam. Naruto meletakkan bingkisannya di dada dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aku mau... Aku mau Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang wajahnya bersemu merah. Inilah yang diinginkan si raven, melihat wajah merah sang kekasih. Sasuke tidak tahan melihatnya, akan tetapi ia tahan karena akan merusak suasana romantis ini.

Mengerti akan situasi ini, Naruto menyodorkan tangannya dan Sasuke memakaikan cincin di jari manis sang kekasih. Dan kemudian si raven menyecup telapak tangan Naruto.

' _Teme_ _belajar_ _darimana_ - _ttebayou_ , _sehingga_ _melakukan_ _adegan_ _yang_ _romantis_ _seperti_ _ini_ _sampai membuatku meleleh_ ,' batin si blonde dengan wajah yang memerah sampai telinga.

' _Lihat! Uke siapa yang manis ini,'_ batin Sasuke seraya berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah tunangannya-uhuk- status baru.  
Si raven menyodorkan cincin yang satu lagi, seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan sang kekasih. Naruto mengambil cincin tersebut dan memakaikan di jari manis Sasuke.

"Daisuki Sayang," ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup kening calon suaminya.

"Sukidayo mo Sayang," ucap Naruto dengan wajah masih merah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya saat kening dikecup.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat wajah sang tunangan masih memerah. Otak mesumnya mulai bekerja, dong! Si raven menarik tubuh Naruto supaya mendekat ke arahnya, dan berniat mencium bibir sang Uke. Akan tetapi, Naruto keburu menyodorkan kue cokelatnya ke arah si raven.

Walaupun niatnya gagal, Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah sang uke. Ia gemas dengan sikap yang ditujukan Naruto. Seakan mau menelannya bulat-bulat! Naruto bukan tahu bulat, teme! Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto seraya berbisik. "Apa itu sayang?"

Seakan kembali ke dunia nyata, Naruto gelagapan dan segera menyodorkan bingkisan cokelat ke arah Sasuke. "Happy Valentine Suke," ucap Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Arigatou Naru," ujar Sasuke seraya menerima bingkisan cokelat dari sang tunangan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka manis."

"Itu tidak terlalu manis kok, Suke."

"Tapi aku juga suka sesuatu yang manis," Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya dan segera mengecup bibir Naruto. Dihisap dan sesekali digigit pelan bibir si blonde, sesekali meresapi rasa manis di sana. "Manis ini... mchmmm... yang aku... Uchmmm... suka."

"Mchmmm... Uchmmm... Suke... Mmchmm," Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang seme. Dan memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka.

Tiba-tiba ide jail muncul di otak mesum Uchiha bungsu, ia melepaskan cumbuannya. Si raven mengelus bibir Naruto dan tersenyum ke arah ukenya. Tentu saja wajah Naruto merah merona, seusai cumbuan singkat mereka.

Sasuke membuka bingkisan coklat tersebut. Bau manis yang tidak terlalu, keluar dari dalam bingkisan saat dibuka. "Kau yang membuatnya?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya seakan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memakannya tetapi kau yang suapin," tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto memotong kecil cokelatnya. Ia sodorkan ke mulut Sasuke. Entah mengapa detak jantungnya berdetak cepat dari tadi. Apa ia terkena penyakit jantung?

"Ayo aaaa Suke," Si raven menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak sodoran cokelat Naruto. Tentu saja, Mendapatkan respon seperti itu, si blonde mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi disuapin, tidak sih?"

"Jadi, dong! Tetapi disuapin dengan ini!" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah bibir mungil Naruto. Tentu saja sang uke bersemu mendengarnya. Dasar semenya mesum kuadrat!

Naruto meletakkan potongan cokelat tersebut di mulutnya, dan ia gigit pelan. Dengan wajah merah merona, si blonde menutup kedua matanya seraya tangan di bahu sang seme.

Sasuke menyambutnya dengan suka cita, ia memeluk tubuh sang uke. Si raven menarik tengkuk Naruto, dan sebelum menerima suapan mulut si blonde, Sasuke menyeringai ke arah pembaca sekalian. Tau kan, apa maksud dari seringai sang Uchiha?

Uchiha bungsu membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut sodoran cokelat tersebut.

Sasuke menggigit potongan cokelat tersebut, dan menyunyahnya. Rasa cokelat yang tidak terlalu manis dirasa dalam mulutnya. Ia suka dengan rasa coklat itu, rasa cokelat yang cocok untuk dirinya yang tidak suka manis.

Naruto akan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, saat dirasa sang seme sudah memakan coklatnya. Tetapi keinginan tinggallah keinginan, si raven menahan tengkuk Naruto sehingga si blonde tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Sang dominan mengecup bibir, dan sesekali menghisap kuat bibir sang uke. Lidahnya menjilati disela-sela bibir Naruto, seakan ijin masuk ke rongga mulut si blonde.

"Mchmmm... uchmmm... mchmmm... Suke... eghmmm," seakan tahu maksud dari sang dominan, Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tanpa babibu dan babiba lagi, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut si blonde. Ingat kan? Coklatnya belum ia telan? Sasuke masukan ke dalam mulut Naruto. Sedangkan sang uke membelalakan matanya saat merasakan rasa manis di lidahnya.

"Mchmmm... manis... eghmmm.. kan... Uchmmm... dobe.. mmchmm," ucap Sasuke disela-sela cumbuannya. Lidahnya melilit dan sesekali menghisap kuat lidah Naruto. Kedua tangannya menarik pinggang sang uke supaya mendekat ke arahnya.

Si blonde manis ini memiringkan kepalanya, untuk memperdalam cumbuan panas mereka. Ia membalas melilit dan sesekali mengigit pelan lidah sang dominan. Si blonde meremas kuat rambut raven sang kekasih.

Tanpa terasa cokelat tersebut tertelan oleh Naruto, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Lidah sang dominan menjilat-jilat langit-langit rongga mulut sang uke, sehingga membuat si blonde terhanyut dalam permainan si raven.

Tubuh sang uke melemas di dalam pelukan sang dominan. Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto saat sang uke terhanyut dalam cumbuannya. "Mmchmmm... uchmmm... eghhmmm... manis... dobe... Mmchmmm."

Selang beberapa menit, mereka sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka. Naruto memukul pelan dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Mmchmmm... eghmmm... uchmmm... Suke... mmchmm... sesak... mmchmm," mendengar perkataan sang uke, Sasuke melepaskan cumbuan panas mereka. Ia menjilat saliva plus cokelat di sela-sela bibir Naruto.  
Bukan kah ini cara makan cokelat yang enak? Modus si Sasuke!

Wajah sang uke merah merona seperti tomat, buah kesukaan sang seme. wajah tersebut membuat sang seme gemas. Sasuke segera memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto, begitu pula dengan si blonde.

"Happy Valentine, Dobe. Daisuki Naru."

"Happy Valentine mo, Teme. Sukidayo Suke."

Biarpun pasangan lain memberikan cokelat dan juga bunga. Apa salahnya beda? Cincin! Pertanda Uchiha Sasuke serius dengan kekasih blondenya, Namikaze Naruto.

Detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, hari ini, tanggal ini, dan tahun ini adalah Valentine yang terbaik untuk pasangan SasuNaru. Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan Valentine tahun 2017 ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **END**

 **Happy Valentine minna-san, yang tidak dapat cokelat dll. Ini author uchi kasih ff manis ;-)**

 **Uchi** **: Kerja bagus semua! Senang deh Uchi, kalian mau menjadi artis-artis fanfic ambal ini *Menangis terharu melihat ke semua artis***

 ***Semua memutar kedua mata, melihat sifat gaje sang Author ***

 ***Hikaru Mendekat ke arah pasangan SasuNaru berpelukan, dan segera menarik tangan sang Kaachan***

 **Hikaru : *Menginjak kaki Sasuke* Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kachanku!**

 **Sasuke : Ittaii! Aku tidak mendekat, tetapi menciumnya *Menyeringai***

 **Hikaru: *Memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke***

 **Sasuke : Salahkan itu Authornya! Yang membuat aku bisa mencium Kaachanmu.**

 **Hikaru : *Menatap tajam ke arah Author***

 **Uchi : *Menelan ludah paksa, seakan bahaya akan menyerang ***

 **Naruto : *Menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran kedua orang raven tersebut, ia menoleh saat bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang ***

 **Hikari : Kaa-chan! Kali mau cokelat *Menarik-narik ujung baju Kaachannya***

 **Naruto : Ini sayang *Naruto berjongkok dan menyodorkan cokelat ***

 **Hikari : yyeyyy *Hikari menerima cokelat ***

 **Naruto : Tapi jangan banyak-banyak!**

 **Hikari : Iya, Kaa-chan.**

 **Uchi : Kyuu-nii mau kemana? *Melihat Kyuubi yang membawa tas besar***

 **Kyuubi: Bukan urusanmu! Aku mau ke kebun apel di luar negeri *Jawab cuek ***

 **Uchi : Tapi sebentar lagi syuting, dan ada Kyuu-nii dan keluarga *Mata berkaca-kaca***

 **Kyuubi : Emang aku peduli! Kau tidak memasukanku ke dalam fanficmu terlalu lama! Terakhir saat pulang dari jerman. Ck baka!**

 **Uchi: *Pundung di pojokan* Gomen Kyuu-nii ~~**

 **Kyuubi : Tidak! Aku mau pergi, ayo Ryuuki kita ke kebun apel!**  
 **Ryuuki : Ayo Kaachan! Kita pesta apelll!**

 **Uchi : Ita-nii *Mencari bala bantuan ***

 **Itachi : Aku tidak ikut-ikutan *mengangkat bahunya ***

 **Uchi : Huweeeeee *tambah pundung***

 ***Itachi, Kyuubi, dan Ryuuki menyeringai melihat Authornya pundung kuadrat seperti itu. Ternyata Authornya pun tidak luput dari korban bully keluarga ini***

 **Kyuubi: Salah sendiri! Hahahaha**

 **Itachi : Happy Valentine, Kyuu. Love you * memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang dan mengecup pipi ukenya ***

 **Kyuubi : Happy Valentine, keriput. Love you too *Suara mengecil dengan wajah merah merona ***

 **Ryuuki : kraukk! *Gigit apel* ck ck ck... Orang dewasa bisanya cuma mesra-mesraan saja!**

 **Hikaru : Hn, setuju.**

 **Hikari : Cudah. Ayo kita tutup fanfic ini!**

 **Ryuuki dan Hikaru : Kau saja!**

 **Hikari : Ya cudah! Minna-chan, Aligatou cudah membaca fanfic tidak nyelas inyi. Jangan lupa vote dan comen ne.. Kali tunggu! Dan bunyat jisan Nathan Ryuu, Telima kacih macukannya ^^**


End file.
